


I went down a million stairs at least, arm in arm with you (and now that you are not here, I feel emptiness at each step)

by Arckee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2020, also the title might not fit but it does in my head so that's okay, each chapter is a day, just wanted to post all my works in one place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arckee/pseuds/Arckee
Summary: My works for Korrasami Week 2020, harvested from my tumblr.List of prompts, one for each day: distraction, physical touch, vacation, longing, Au, future, double date, free date (unspoken)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 60





	1. Day One: Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these first on my tumblr, and I brought them here unaltered mostly, with only few minor edits.   
> Enjoy :)

As soon as Republic City acquires a semblance of stability, she moves out of her home.

Filled with rambunctious benders, it was impossible for the hallways to echo as empty. But Mako and Bolin's loud family has to move out at some point, as they can’t keep living under her roof. Asami understands that. It's the same reason she won't permanently move to Air Temple Island.

She also understands the feeling that sings under her skin every time she sets foot in the mansion (she thanks Raava it's not a malicious one). She's not going to sell the mansion. She's too fond of those walls, despite... despite.

Instead, there's an idea that tickles her brain. It's the urge to do something with her old house, to transform it into something her parents could be proud of - both her parents. Something for the city, like a school or a library.

It's still a work in progress.

But inevitably, she moves out of the mansion.

She brings Bolin along in her hunt for a new apartment - he harbours a secret keen eye for design and Asami exploits it every time she can. Korra and Mako tag along, and the four of them make a day out of it, an afternoon that turns out to be a whole array of apologies to landowners as the pair of them keep destroying furniture and leave burnt marks on the walls.

She settles for a small house located on the side of the bay, one that has the Air Temple's skyline on the background and shingles that come loose after a storm. It's not in peak conditions, but she doesn't mind manual labour.

The roof is the first thing she patches up.

Slowly, each room gets touched by Korra, who spends as much time as possible there even if they aren't officially living together. Not yet.

Most days, Asami comes home to a second pair of boots next to the doormat, and the second toothbrush by the sink attracts a fuzzy feeling. She finds a second dish drying on the rack and a huge white polar dog chasing butterflies in her garden.

The same garden that Korra likes to turn into an impromptu training field.

The same garden her office has a direct view of.

Desk littered with notes, Asami nibbles down on a pencil as she tries to focus on the blueprints of an engine for a new line of mopeds.

 _Try_ is the key word here. She struggles to keep her head low on the project, because otherwise she will be rewarded with an unashamed view of Korra working out in the garden. An alluring and distracting view of her girlfriend working out in the garden.

It's not the first time she watches Korra train - they still regularly work out together at least once a week. But the image of Korra in workout clothes never fails to stir a very specific reaction in her belly. A pooling warmth that-

She shakes her head and banishes away those dangerous thoughts.

She erases another line on her pad, noticing a dumb error in the thermal conductivity equation.

_If we shorten this pump, make it thinner, than the cooling liquid can move faster, so that heat will be released... release, crouch, jump and release, crouch, jump... quadriceps, those quadriceps. How could anybody have quadriceps like those? Sweet mother of all quadriceps..._

Asami comes back to Korra's last squat, one fluid movement that ends in an arch of firebending, flames sizzling in the air.

And that’s not the point. The point is energy, energy she needs to find a way to carry to the core of the engine. Not Korra's impressive pace as she switches from roundhouse kicks to fast and powerful punches.

Even her hands somehow look really hot, wrapped in white tape.

And she knows that Korra's doing it on purpose, parading in front of her window in baggy pants and loose top.

If she wasn't, she would have completed her running laps along the circuit that wraps around the house, instead of turning back halfway to the first corner. It's completely intentional, like the casual waves Korra throws her way whenever she catches Asami's emerald eyes through the windowpane. She can detect a certain brashness in the Avatar's stance, one that's making her feel... things.

Usually Korra's flirting ranges from a 'I saw this rose and thought about you,' to 'Sun's out, guns out!' as she shows off like a dork, making Asami laugh each time.

And if Korra's new flirting is affecting her, well, Asami certainly won't have to admit that.

She rises from her seat to open the window leading to the garden. She remains motionless for a moment, enjoying the view of Korra doing some earthbending stances. She can see every slightly-ragged breath the Avatar easily control during the difficult poses, legs spread wide and shoulders firm.

The window latch clicks as she unlocks it.

"Korra," she calls out, elbows crossed over the sill, "Could you come here for a moment, please?"

Korra breaks the bending stance she's holding and hurries back to her, hopping on the window in a smooth leap, "What is it, Asami?" she asks, smiling like a puppy.

A cute, sweaty, hot puppy.

"How's the training going, dear?" Asami slows her tongue in a low curl around the endearment.

"Oh," Korra huffs and dabs at her forehead, flexing her bicep in the process, "I'm doing just a light workout, nothing too taxing."

"Mmm," Asami hums, hand rising to her chin and tapping at her lips. A smirk settles on Korra's face.

"See something you like?" Korra asks, blinking meaningfully at Asami. It's more of a very inept wink she makes with both eyes. Asami doesn't know, but she feels giddy nonetheless at Korra's earnest flirting.

She bends lower until she's inches from Korra, who now sports a bashful look on her face. For all her bravado, the Avatar quickly resorts back to a fumbling, stumbling, blushing mess. A cute, fumbling, stumbling, blushing mess.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Ah, is it working? Aaaah," Korra stutters and one of her hand rises to rub the back of her neck.

Asami leans closer and closer, until she feels warm breath tickle her lips and Korra's expression somber. There's the lightest of the pressures on her lips, the promise of something more. Korra struggles to chase that touch, pushing her torso up with the pure strength of her arms only to be welcomed by empty air as Asami smirks and turns back.

"You should work a little more on those reps," she tosses over her shoulder, "Your earthbending stance seemed a little sloppy."

Korra's pout is almost endearing as her smile.

+++++

Korra is juggling a huge plate of Fire Nation spicy food, a glass of red wine she didn't really want and the most boring of the Earth Kingdom's ambassadors, when she notices the look Asami is giving her.

They're attending a gala in one of Republic City most glamorous venue, under President Zhu Li's insistence. If it was Korra's choice, she would have stopped participating to those events long ago.

Alas, being the Avatar meant being under the spotlight. Public appearances were a necessary if not uncomfortable requirement of her life and since Republic City hadn't faced any recent major crises, Korra had to settle for a stuffy gala once in a while instead of holding public speeches about passion and unity.

The only bright spot in those otherwise dull evenings were her friends and family, most of which were usually in attendance, being important political figures themselves. Tenzin and Jinora politely nodding from one corner, Lin frowning over a plate of dumplings and sometimes her father smiling proudly over a dorky thumbs up.

But on the nights when she's really lucky, then it's Asami who's smiling at her.

She doesn't know how Asami manages to give her one of those sultry looks and a moment later nodding politely to one of those old investors of Future Industries.

Asami will glance her way, sneaking in feather light touches on the inside of her wrists and in the crook of her elbows between one bald man and an overdressed lady easily impressed by the Avatar's presence. And she'll steal Korra's glass from her pliable fingers to take one sip of her drink. And each time, Korra is left to stare at the lipstick imprint on the corner of her glass for the rest of the evening. (She doesn't dare finishing it for fear that a waiter will take it away.)

It's not like they are against public displays of affections. While most of the time they are pretty reserved about their relationship, they never shy away from small touches and fond smiles in public.

But holding hands and swapping chaste kisses is totally a different thing than the looks Asami is giving her right now. In the middle of a ballroom packed with some of the most prominent figures of Republic City.

That doesn't stop Korra's heart from flipping in her chest.

The red silk of Asami's dress covers the dip of her shoulders in a crimson cascade as light dances in the folds created by the gown. The shine of her earrings draws attention to the beautiful emerald hues of her eyes. There's a speckle of gold swirling in them, one that Korra knows wanes in the dark.

Asami flips her ebony hair over one shoulder as she covers her lips with fingers to hide a polite chuckle and Korra swears her gaze flickers to meet hers for a moment. Korra's ears turn red.

"Your last speech in the northern region of the Earth Kingdom was really admirable, Avatar Korra. For once, I..." dull words reach her ears, breaching her mind with the thoughtlessness behind them. She has no idea what the ambassador's saying, his words lost in an ocean of his own egocentricity.

"Yes, really inspiring," Korra's lips thin into an awkward smile as she stumbles through what she deems a gracious dismissal, "However, I am afraid I must take my leave now, ambassador."

"Ah, yes. The Avatar's company is as pleasant as it is sought-after."

Korra hides a grimace, "Thank you, my Lord. I look forward to meeting you again in the future."

The ambassador takes an obnoxious sip of his drink, "Oh, and do seek my company if you wish to hear more tips about earthbending, after all I once was a..."

The droning is swallowed by the buzzing of lively guests as soon as Korra steps away.

She nods to some familiar faces on the way to the buffet table, schooling her features into an expression she wishes could convey her desire of not wanting to be approached. She sighs in relief when she spots the punch bowl, a swirling coral colour, the same shade of Asami's lipstick.

"Hiding already?"

Korra wills herself to face another stuffy politician or worse, some stuffy politician's trophy wife, but instead is greeted by the welcomed sight of a red dress and a radiant smile.

"Asami!" she fumbles, feeling heat collect on her cheeks after her recent thought about her girlfriend, "Aren't you supposed to entertain your investors?"

"They can survive without me for a moment. I thought I would come and see how my amazing girlfriend is feeling, hiding all the way to the buffet table."

"You know me," Korra says and tries desperately to move her eyeline up from Asami's hips to her face, praying she won't notice, "I can never say no to more food."

"Mmm." Lifting her glass to her lips, Asami's expression changes, smirking in the way Korra has learnt to fear.

"You never told me what you think about my new dress."

Korra blushes, floundering and thinking about how good it looks on her.

"Great!" Cheeks flaming, she yanks her chin up and fixes her eyes blindly on an undefined spot over Asami's shoulder.

"So, you like it?"

"You look amazing in red," Korra forces in a strangled voice, "You always do."

"Mmm."

"Asami," Korra barrels forward and there's a breathlessness in her voice she can't mask, "Have you been trying for all this time to distract me? Or did I just imagine those... those?" she waves a hand in a vague gesture.

"Is it working?" one of Asami's chiseled eyebrow rises in an elegant arch.

"...maybe?"

Asami inches closer and closer, forcing her backwards until Korra's feels the bump of the table.

"I see," Asami's smirk makes her spine tingle, "So, right now, in this dress... do you think I look... snazzy?"

Korra's embarrassment washes away in a cloud of ruffled groaning.

"Asami..." she moans, eliciting an amused chuckle from her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, dear. But it was too good of an opportunity to let it pass."

Korra grouses a bit more and Asami presses a kiss to her cheek, careful not to leave a lipstick stain, "Don't think I forgot about your little training stunt this afternoon."

The mood eases into something more familiar as Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist, welcoming the touch and the fondness, "You're lucky I love you."

"Ooh, you _love_ me," Asami cheekily repeats, hands interlocking behind Korra's neck, "And do tell me, am I distracting you right now?"

Korra smiles as she brings their lips together.


	2. Day Two: Physical Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is six and likes to run her arms over Naga's fur, especially when they are huddled up in front of the fireplace and there's a storm howling outside. 
> 
> Naga's white wool feels fuzzy on her bare skin, a ticklish sensation that leaves patches of shedding fur during the summer. She doesn't like it. Naga's thin hairs stick to her fingers, making it difficult for her to brush them away.

Korra is six and likes to run her arms over Naga's fur, especially when they are huddled up in front of the fireplace and there's a storm howling outside.

Naga's white wool feels fuzzy on her bare skin, a ticklish sensation that leaves patches of shedding fur during the summer. She doesn't like it. Naga's thin hairs stick to her fingers, making it difficult for her to brush them away.

She prefers to be wrapped in a warm hug by her mother instead, and let Senna slowly run her fingers over her arms. They travel on the inside of her forearms before rising upwards, until they tickle her elbows and the nape of her shoulders.

Korra is eight and she's holding onto her father, standing outside the perimeter of the White Lotus Compound. She doesn't know what's waiting for her behind those metal doors, but she knows her father's touch intimately. Tonraq's huge hands envelop hers completely, leaving his thumb free to brush over her wrist.

She wonders if one day her hands will become like his, callous and hard and impossibly warm even in the snow. She recalls her mother's touch always feels cooler and dry on her skin. She wonders if that's the reason her parents often hold hands, to share warmth and coolness between each other.

The training white tape itches the first time she wraps it around her hands, but she's grateful she has taken the time to tighten it when she punches a wooden pole.

Korra is eleven and stubborn and angry. Master Katara had told her how Aang and her used to go penguin sledding together but the elders won't let her out of the compound in search for an otter penguin. So she decides to sneak out on her own to look for one.

The wind bites at her ears so she wraps one arm around her middle to keep warm. She conjures a small ball of fire on the palm of her hand, focusing on the burst that flows insides her. Her arms tingle in its wake and Korra relishes in the feeling.

Korra is twelve and Ikki's hands feel soft and wet as she grabs her wrist. The child is small and rosy cheeked, bundled up in a pile of furs. Her mother and Master Katara smile and coo at the two of them, while Korra grimaces a smile, wishing she could go back to practice waterbending instead of holding a baby's chubby fingers.

A year later, Korra feels a painful snap as something gives in her arm. She breaks an earthbending stance to curl on the ground, wailing in pain. Master Katara's face is bathed in light as she expertly bends a basin of warm water into a little disk, barely bigger than her wiry hand. The water coats Korra's arm and washes away the tears and the splitting pain, leaving behind a deep coolness in her bones that warms quickly.

Korra is fourteen when she dreams of rough hands that bind her legs together and force a piece of cloth inside her mouth, leaving painful bruises on her arms. A tight hold hauls her out of the bedroom window in her home and pushes her inside a cramped box that reeks of sweat and tears.

It feels like a nightmare on her waking skin, but it shakes her insides like a memory.

Korra is seventeen and her arms burn deliciously under the strain of Naga's pulling reins as the two of them escape the compound in the silent night.

The traditional Air Nomads robes itch her skin, but not as much as the Fire Ferret's uniform does. She always struggles with the protections. The ones with the Future Industries logo are softer, but made of a sturdier material. She feels the urge of scratching nonetheless, if only to chase away the annoyance with the dazzling smile and the emerald eyes.

The eerie mask of Amon glints under the shadow of Avatar Aang's statue. Her arms feel leaden, legs like wood as the chi blockers easily block her attacks. And when Amon takes her bending away, a coil of energy springs forward in her loose limbs, followed by a powerful surge of airbending that leaves her body singing.

Aang's touch is frigid like a ghost's, but warm like a cup of noodles.

Korra is seventeen and the cold of the sea bites at her fingers as they travel towards the South Pole, but Mako's pockets are warm. His hands run almost as hot as hers.

In the dull nights passed on the ship, Korra paces the tight hallways and feels like a caged animal. Asami's light is often lit in her cabin, the girl pouring over documents and numbers until late in the night. Korra watches her rubbing her hands together before offering to make some tea. When their hands brush over traded words and tea cups, Korra notices how cool Asami's feel.

Korra laughs and spills a bowl of popcorn over her shirt as Bolin nudges her from his seat during a thrilling scene of his last mover. The four of them are sitting in the last row of a darkened room with a huge image of Bolin staring down from the screen. The popcorn feels sticky on her bare skin and while trying to clean herself, she ends up making a mess all over Asami's silk shirt. The heiress laughs delightfully as she splutters an apology.

The energy of the spirit portal rumbles under her fingertips and for a moment she fears she won't be able to grasp it, let alone bend it.

Korra is eighteen when she loses the connection to her past lives. Her body shakes emptily, a low drumming that spreads to her core. Each touch is a numb print on her skin and for the first time her hands feel cold.

As she prepares to board the airship with a renewed skip in her steps, she chases down the excitement she feels at the dawn of a new adventure. She lets it collect in her belly and blames it when she can't fall asleep during the first night. Her shoulder is brushing Asami's under the covers, the two of them sharing a bed because of the cramped numbers of bedroom on the airship. Asami's feet are cold as her hands.

Korra is in Zaofu when she dreams about the same sets of rough hands, and the same bruising hold from her childhood nightmares.

The dream shakes her insides like the present.

Hazy and mellow, ready to slip into unconsciousness after the failed kidnapping attempt, Korra imagines Asami's shaking hand hovering over the top of her head. The image evokes a similar memory, one that involves her meditating into the spirit world under Asami's watchful eye.

The sand bites her cheeks as she watches Asami dabs at her sweaty forehead. Her hands are nimble and skilled even with a rusty welding torch, hanging precariously from a swing she had rigged up from scraps.

The same hands pry her fingers loose from the white knuckled grip she has on the phone after her surrender to Zaheer.

Korra is eighteen when poison travels up her limbs. It seeps into her arms and legs, spreading from the frozen circles of her shackles. It burns and burns and aches and burns, leaving a trail of boiling under her skin.

But Korra roars and rises over the pain.

She buckles and trembles and collapses in her wheelchair, armrest padded with a woolen lining. And when she tosses and turns in her bed, she swears she can still feel the poison burning her veins, despite having seen Su removing it from her body.

Asami touches her hands, following the lines of her palms. Korra can't tell if they feel cool to the touch.

Her arms stop hurting after two weeks, but they feel nothing compared to the aching numbness in her legs. Her thoughts are splintered, riddled with pain that freezes and fractures.

She welcomes the biting cold of the South Pole on her twitching fingers with a tired sigh.

Korra is twenty-one when she discovers the poison hadn't completely left her body. She cuts her hair and trudges forward, feeling the mud dampen her socks through the holes in her shoes. She covers her arms with white training tape.

The air of Republic City hangs ominously over her head, but Asami welcomes her back with a warm hug, hands coming to a rest over her shoulders. She's glad she's left her shoulders bare.

She tumbles and bruises in the Air Temple yard, and it feels good to train properly again. After each session of training, Asami's hand brushes hers while she hands her a tea cup.

Korra keeps her arms covered, not feeling brave enough to bare them.

Korra is twenty-one and Asami's body feels small as she curls beneath Korra's chin. The golden light of the new spirit portal hums and glows. In the darkness, Asami holds onto Korra's hands, clutching at her like a lifeline. They are still holding hands when they step into the spirit world.


	3. Day Three: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sure you got everything?"
> 
> "Don't worry, me and Pabu are ready to rock the beach! Those waves won't even know what hit them!" Bolin exclaims, flexing his arms over his head. Pabu climbs his torso to reach his forearms, sporting a small straw hat that matches his.

"You sure you got everything?"

"Don't worry, me and Pabu are ready to rock the beach! Those waves won't even know what hit them!" Bolin exclaims, flexing his arms over his head. Pabu climbs his torso to reach his forearms, sporting a small straw hat that matches his.

Mako sighs silently and folds the last of his towels against his leg. He places the cloth inside his bag, on top of all his other belongings. His brother doesn't miss the suspire.

"Relax, Mako. It's just one weekend."

Mako zips the bag before replying, "With Korra, I've learnt not to take anything for granted."

Bolin's enthusiastic reply slides into pursed lips, "You're not wrong... I mean, even Wu is tagging along," he trails off and shakes his head vehemently, "Oh, come on, Mako! It's been a long time since we went on vacation together. Me, you, Korra, Asami, Wu and my sweet Opal. I won't let your gloomy attitude ruin it! I know this time everything will go smoothly!"

Bolin's ramble accompanies them outside their home, to the front porch.

His brother has a point. It's not easy for them to coordinate holidays and outings so most of the times they are reduced to shared brief lunches or late nights together, where exhaustion grips at them from all sides. A whole weekend feels like a small blessing and he hopes they'll make the most of it.

"Last check, did you pack everything? What about the sunscreen? You grabbed that, too?"

Bolin's protests die immediately on his mouth, lips tightening in a cheeky smile as the earthbender rushes back inside. Just to be on the safe side, Mako lazily rifles through the contents of his own bag one last time. He prays this will be the most action he experiences during the weekend when a weird crunching noise distracts him.

"Good morning, Mako!"

Korra's cheerful call comes from a small van parked in front of him. The Avatar is leaning outside the window of the passenger seat, perched on the thin sill. Next to her, Asami smiles at him from the driving seat, green eyes shaded by a pair of googles.

He hoists his bag higher on his shoulder and waves back at them.

+++

"Next time," Wu pants and swallows heavily, face pale as a sheet, "We're riding badgermoles."

"So we have to listen to your singing? I’d quite prefer this, thank you very much." Korra replies, leaning back in her seat with a lazy stretch. Opal smiles at the back of her head, sharing the sentiment.

After all, Asami's van had easily welcomed the six of them with all of their belongings, and leaving space for Opal to stretch her legs between the seats.

"An air bison?" Wu groans again and Opal smiles sympathetically at him.

"Sorry, Tenzin had banned me from all the air bison’s stable, after I sort of helped Jinora sneak out in the middle of the night," Korra yawns and rubs at one eye, "And Opal here is still a student, and therefore prohibited to use air bison transportation for," she quotes with her fingers, "Such frivolous activities. But, on the bright side, I don't think this method of transportation is that bad."

"You think that only because it has the Future Industries' logo on its side," he moans back, both arms wrapped around his stomach.

Korra shrugs, "It's not my fault my girlfriend is a genius," she replies, leaning over the clutch to kiss said girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Wu," Opal hears the smile in Asami's apologetic tone, "But it won't be for much longer, now. We're almost there," she replies as she takes another turn down a deserted street.

The engineer drives smoothly down the lanes, slouched in a comfortable posture, even as the roads become smaller and less frequented. She looks serene in her seat, arms lazily gripping the wheel. Because of the many turns they had undertaken, Opal had lost any sense of direction. Instead, she takes her time to admire Asami's navigational skills: the driver hadn't looked at the map once, not since their departure from Republic City, but she hasn't hesitated once.

Opal takes a look at the other passengers to distract herself from Wu's retching sounds. Beside him, Mako leans against the side of the van, arms crossed and eyes closed, probably in sleep. Opal suspects he's just trying to ignore Wu's moaning. Most surprising of all, Bolin's snoring loudly in the seat next to her, passed out only after few minutes of traveling, lulled to sleep by the van's rocking motions. Pabu has disappeared at the beginning of the drive in the back of the van to keep company to Naga.

Curious, Opal leans forward between the two seats in the front, careful not to jostle her slumbering boyfriend.

"Asami," she begins, "How come you never told us about your beach house before?"

The Sato heiress catches her eyes through the rear view mirror and offers a slight smile, "I don't know, Opal. I guess I never considered the idea of going there again until Korra mentioned a beach day."

Korra makes an humming noise from the side, to which Asami's smirk only grows. Opal isn't privy to the silent exchange, but the secret traded knowledge doesn't bother her because of the exclusion.

"When was the last time you came here?" Opal asks again, head lolling on her crossed arms with the elbows resting on both the front seats.

"I was very little. I think I came here last with my mother," Korra lays a hand on Asami's tight. Smiling fondly, both at the memory and at the touch, Asami waves away the gesture, but not the feeling, "We wanted to go together, but my dad had to remain behind for a last minute emergency at the factory. He insisted we went without him."

Asami's smile never falters.

"Though he never said anything, I think he wanted to get rid of this house after my mother’s death. Sell it, probably. Even though I don't know what made him change his mind in the end- That's the place, by the way."

"Well, I, for once, am sure glad he didn't sell it," Korra whistles lowly, admiring the blue and white mansion that enters their windscreen.

But the rueful chuckle that escapes Asami's lips makes Korra's hand cease its circular movement on her leg.

"It's nothing, don't worry," for the second time, Opal feels like she missed a beat of the conversation, "I just realized I don't have any memory of my father in this house."

Korra's other hand rises to Asami's cheek and brushes away a strand of ebony hair.

After a moment, Opal adds her smile and her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Then," she says, feeling like a real airbender behind those words, "What are we waiting for? Let's go make some new memories."

+++

When they reach the beach, with the sea lapping gently at the shore, the first thing Korra does is heave her girlfriend over her shoulders and drop her in the water.

Asami comes back to the surface spluttering and complaining about sunscreen and sunburns.

+++

Later, after a raucous round of water fighting with Opal and the two brothers, Korra marches back to the beach, where an unaware Asami is peacefully reading a thick book, body splayed on a towel.

Korra drops unceremoniously on her, sprawling over her back like a starfish and dripping freezing water over her warm skin.

Asami shrieks, and Korra laughs.

+++

The six of them engage in an animated match of volleyball, one that ends in the water.

They have to explain the game to Korra, first, who has never played before in her life.

Surprisingly, Wu reveals himself to be a pretty decent server, scoring a few points with only one shot. But the skill doesn't balance his refusal to play any ball that's saved further than this, claiming of not wanting his hairstyle ruined. Opal is the fastest on her feet, jumping at any given occasion to land most of the smashes.

Mako stumbles awkwardly through a couple of smashes, but Bolin makes an amazing defender against the sturdier hits. His strength hinders his fast movements, so his team ends up relying on Asami's timely saves. Except for those, Asami reveals herself to be a terrible player, somehow lacking the proper coordination for simple passes.

They all breaks down in giggles when Asami accidentally hits Korra in the face with a terrible serve.

+++

"What do you mean you can't sandbend? Aren't you an earthbender?"

Bolin smiles awkwardly at Wu, "Yes, but that's not the same thing."

Wu wrinkles his nose from behind his round sunglasses, his face being his only visible part. Bolin and Opal are working together to bury him completely in the sand, as their original plan of building a sand chair had failed miserably. At random intervals, Mako kicks a spray of sand in their direction, helping them bury the former king.

"Why not?" Wu asks again, "It's practically the same thing. Sand is just earth, split into grains and located at the ocean's side."

Bolin's face flickers to a miffed expression, "It's not the same thing, because I can't sandbend, but I can earthbend."

"Do you know the reason it's not?"

"Of course," Bolin pauses in his digging to hunt for words, "It's because... because."

"You don't know?," Wu presses, "Aren't you an earthbender?"

"I am!" a wave of embarrassment washes over Bolin, "And what about you? Why don't you know the difference?"

Wu sniffs at him, "I'm not an earthbender."

"But you're the Earth King. You should know this stuff," Bolin points out simply.

Wu's complaints pitch his voice into a whine, but Bolin can now recognize when Wu is taking the teasing in stride, laughter bubbling behind his words, "Former king, thank you very much. And I-"

Bolin sighs, tuning out the political spree Wu inevitably launches into. He had seen in first person the effects of Kuvira's tight reign on the Earth Kingdom, and so it's natural for him to wholeheartedly agree with Wu's decision in stepping down on the throne. He has the feeling that the world had seen enough of monarchs, at least for a little while.

He just wishes he wouldn't launch into an half hour speech every time they mention it.

Bolin trades shrugs with Opal as he lets his gaze divert to the side. His eyes fall on Korra's form, laying curled up on her side, head in Asami's lap. They're huddled on their towels next to their failed sand chair, Asami sitting up to read her book. One of her hands is busy carding through the Avatar's damp hair in a rhythmic motion.

Korra looks on the brink of sleep, with that thousand mile stare she does every time she struggles to stay awake. And Bolin knows the warmth brought by the touch of a lover so he understands Korra's wishes to remain awake as long as she actually can.

He feels lucky to be among the few who have the privilege of seeing the Avatar so relaxed. In the past years Bolin had known her, Korra had faced many adversities, always giving to the world more than it deserved. Bolin often wondered how much more she could give before it demanded too much.

Seeing her pliable and serene slots a pebble in Bolin's chest, one that warms in a pleasant way.

When he rises his eyes, he meets Asami's smile with one of his brightest.

It doesn't take long for Asami to join the conversation, offering her input on sand. She explains the many applications it has found in modern technology and how Future Industries has hired a team of skilled sandbenders to create prosthetic limbs with sand particles, resulting in lighter and stronger models.

He doesn't need to imagine the widening of Korra's smile.

+++

The moon shines over them, splintered in speckles of white over the black pool of the sea. The lapping waves peal like thunder.

Strolling on the beach, Korra gently leads Asami by the wrist, eyes soft. And Asami follows her until she feels the water lap at their waists and tickle their bellies.

Korra wraps her arms around her shoulders, guiding her further in the sea of darkness.

They sway to the rhythm of the waves, stealing slow and tender kisses from each other.

Asami presses the side of her head to Korra’s chest without a word, burying her face in Korra's neck. Her hands circle her waist and Korra feels like her heart is about to burst from love. She presses a kiss to the crown of Asami’s head in turn, cradling her closer in the embrace and heating the water around them with firebending, so Asami won't feel cold.

They stay entwined in the dark for long, moving only to kiss or caress another silver of skin.


	4. Day Four: Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?"
> 
> "You have reached Air Temple Island, this is Master Meelo speaking. How shall I assist you today?"
> 
> "... that sounded vaguely threatening."
> 
> "I'm merely being professional, ma'am."
> 
> "Yeah. I bet you could land any job at a front desk. I could put a good word for you if you want. Uh, is Korra there?"

"Hello?"

"You have reached Air Temple Island, this is Master Meelo speaking. How shall I assist you today?"

"... that sounded vaguely threatening."

"I'm merely being professional, ma'am."

"Yeah. I bet you could land any job at a front desk. I could put a good word for you if you want. Uh, is Korra there?"

"Please, state your business with the Avatar."

"Business? Meelo, it's me, Asami."

"Pretty lady!"

"Uh, that's me. Could I speak with my girlfriend, please? Is she busy?"

"I dunno. Why would you want to speak to her when there's a real bender right here? Don't you prefer the company of a powerful airbender?"

"You know she's the Avatar, right? She's as powerful as-"

"Pf, I fought and won against a giant mecha of metal once. I saved Republic City from an invasion."

"... that you did. But I'm sure of my decision Meelo. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Your wish shall be my command, then, wonderful lady... Korraaaaa! Your pretty lady is on the phoooooone... We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman. In the meanwhile do think of me fondly if you can..."

"I'll... I'll do my best."

"Give me that phone, Meelo... Hello? Asami?"

"Meelo has more game than you, mighty Avatar."

"Ugh, he's a nuisance."

"A nuisance who's way smoother than you are. I remember our first dates when you struggled with forming barely coherent sentences. Nevermind a whole conversation."

"I was nervous because I wanted to impress a beautiful girl."

"You're right. Your nervous rambling was cute, though."

"And you're an absolutely awful person."

"Aw, I love you too, Korra."

"You say you love me, but next thing I know you're running after a dashing airbender, much younger than both of us. Mh, I didn't peg you to be like one of those ladies, who only have eyes for younger flesh."

"Ah Korra, you know me so well."

"He's definitely a keeper. But wait until you hear about his most famous airbending technique. A brave and challenging pose, one that requires an impressive display of skill and a, let's say, a complete bodily effort. He puts every inch of himself behind this technique."

"Mmm."

"Really impressive."

"..."

"..."

"You should stop making fun of poor Meelo, Korra."

"As soon as he stops making advances..."

"Don't worry, dear. He knows I'm happily taken. And I have no intentions of letting go."

"Sounds about right. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, 'Sami."

"I think I might have a slight idea."

"Is everything okay?"

"Surprisingly enough, we only had just minor problems. Guess I got used to the urgency of your Avatar related problems. But even if they're small, when you pile them all together-"

"-even the smallest becomes an annoying inconvenience. Yeah, I get that feeling. Tell me more, if you want?"

"Ranting isn't sexy, Korra."

"Everything about you is sexy, Asami. Even when you complain about misogynistic ancient business men. I love watching them flail as you tear them apart with your words and your looks."

"Looks like somebody took a page from Meelo's guide of flirting."

"Please, I'm not that desperate. And it's not my fault my girlfriend is so hot I can't help myself. Oh, and don't get me started on that adorable snort of yours-"

"Korra!"

"But I digress. Tell me more about your day?"

"Nothing unusual. Roadblocks between construction projects, whiny workers, complaints... I didn't imagine Zaofu to be so conservative, being a place born from refugees. Oh, we discovered some kind of building? Buried underground? They're not exactly sure what it could be, but it's slowing things down at the construction site. We can't risk damaging what could be an artistic treasure."

"Could it be spiritual-related?"

"Unlikely. It looked like a storage building more than anything else. Maybe a library of some kind... But you're just trying to make it spiritual-related, right?"

"The Avatar is the bridge between spirits and humans, after all. And I'm always happy to give a hand."

"Mh, and since you'd be here we could make that trip to Omashu?"

"You know I've always wanted to go with you there."

"I'm sorry, dear. No matter how much I wish you could come here, I'm afraid it will end up being a boring warehouse, instead of a mysterious temple. But I'm flattered you would make that up for me."

"Hey, if I can't even take advantage of the Avatar status every once in a while to see my girlfriend, what kind of girlfriend would I be?"

"The best kind."

"Mmm. And who's taking a page from Meelo's book, now?"

"Oh, shut up. How are things otherwise in Republic City?"

"Thankfully busy."

"Thankfully?"

"This way I don't have the time to miss you any more than I already do. It would drive me crazy."

"I thought I was supposed to be the workaholic one in this relationship. Promise me you won't pick up my bad habits, dear."

"I promise only if you promise to actually work on those bad habits. You're cute when you're sleeping, but hunched on your desk? Not so much."

"I promise I'll do my best, dear. Now, what about Republic City?"

"Oh, yes. Everything has been quiet lately. I'm mostly running errands with Tenzin, helping here and there. I even went to a couple of press conferences with Zhu Li, too. She definitely has a better handshake than Raiko. Less sweaty, for starters."

"Did you end up going to that gala held in your honor?"

"Yeah. Bolin and Opal came with me, so we ended up having fun. And the food was nice, too. Even if everyone wanted to meet me only to tell me what an honor it is to be meeting me."

"They only want to thank the greatest Avatar ever. You can't complain if people love you and keep throwing parties for you."

"Says the lady who built a giant version of me in the middle of the city."

"You deserved it, Korra! A statue is the less we could do. Especially after everything you had done for the city. First Amon, then Unalaq and Zaheer. And Kuvira... You are amazing, Korra, both as a person and as the Avatar, so it's only fair people recognize it."

"Should I expect to see a new statue next time I visit the Beifong's?"

"... it depends if the people prefer Huan's art to my project, I guess."

"You're incorrigible."

"Yeah, well. And I miss you."

"I miss you too, Asami."

"It's only a few days. As soon as things start to run smoothly I'll take the first airship back to Republic City. I'll even pilot one myself, if I need to."

"I have no doubt. But take as much time as you need, Asami. I'll be here, waiting for you and being proud."

"Isn't it a little weird, uh?"

"Being proud of you?"

"No, I mean. Me being the one who's away and you staying at home in Republic City. It's usually the opposite with us."

"I can't fault people for wanting to exploit my girlfriend's genius. You're the best at what you do."

"Still, I can't help but miss you."

"Hey, how about when you come back we have dinner together? Down by the bay? At that water tribe restaurant you like?"

"Only if you promise we can go for a ride on a turtle-duck boat after."

"Then it's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different with this one, hope it was okay.


	5. Day Five: Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok waits for them at the end of the street, surrounded by a small group of soldiers. They are unnaturally still under the artificial lamplight, and Korra feels the urge to scratch her gray uniform. It''s the same they are wearing. 
> 
> "Avatar Korra. Councilman Tenzin."
> 
> The urge to punch him rises violently. She settles for a nod instead.

Tarrlok waits for them at the end of the street, surrounded by a small group of soldiers. They are unnaturally still under the artificial lamplight, and Korra feels the urge to scratch her gray uniform. It''s the same they are wearing.

"Avatar Korra. Councilman Tenzin."

The urge to punch him rises violently. She settles for a nod instead.

"Councilman Tarrlok," Tenzin greets back and Korra imagines the clench of his jaw.

"Greetings," Tarrlok continues stiffly, "I apologize for requiring your presence this late in the day. I am aware of your wife's health, Tenzin, and I know how much you hate to depart from her when unnecessary."

Korra doesn't recognize the jab as one, but something in his sneer makes her prickle.

Tenzin folds his hands under his robes, the vibrant red of the air nomads humming in the night. "I have a duty to uphold to the citizens of Republic City," he says instead of answering directly.

Tarrlok breaks his posture to unfold his crossed hands. He tugs at the hem of his sleeve and a couple of men shift behind him. Korra's eyes divert to them, annoyed.

"Well? Are we going?" she snaps, mostly because she is quite horrible at standing still and waiting.

Tarrlok smiles a little, in a way that implies he's privy to the exact nature of the Avatar's thoughts, "Of course."

Korra turns and starts walking.

The guards arrange quickly in formation, a shield of human bodies built around them to separate and cover. They force a painfully slow pace that quickly grows insufferable.

After an unnoticeable number of turns and corners, Korra notices a purple streak of a non-bender band. It's a woman, kneeling on the ground with an half empty bowl of coins at her feet. One of Tarrlok's men kicks her, scattering her meager possession in the dirt.

Korra hides her fists and focuses on the fluttering of Tenzin's robe.

"Tarrlok," Tenzin motions at him but tilts his head in her direction, "What exactly is the nature of this... ambush?"

"I'd hardly call it an ambush," comes the airily reply, poorly camouflaged in the bubble of a chuckle, "More like a further assessment. A thorough evaluation."

It's nothing, Korra wishes to convey to Tenzin with the skip in her gait but the airbender keeps his gaze fixed in front of him.

"Is it really necessary? Mr. Sato is-"

"Mr. Sato is regularly detained at the station and is waiting to be tried in his cell right now, as dictated by our laws. Along with his fellow Equalists. Those non-benders," he spits the word like the foulest thing.

Korra shivers, thoughts swimming around the beggar woman.

"No," Tarrlok shakes his head, complacent smile scraping his features, "Our visit to the Sato residence concerns his daughter, Asami Sato."

Korra chokes on an angry huff. There's nothing she hates more than wasting time with practiced coquetry and luxurious cutlery.

"What about Miss Sato?" Tenzin's pitch lowers with curiosity. Korra wonders if Tarrlok can pick up the different inflection.

"She was summoned for her father's deposition at the central. She denied every involvement with him. She claimed she had no idea of his funding to the Equalist movement. And that he had been faking his bending all his life without her knowledge."

His cold scorn travels down through the cobblestones, "Living under the same roof, and she has no clue? Hardly believable. But Captain Beifong had the brilliant idea of letting her go right after the deposition. She said the girl passed that lying detection technique of her," he leans against an appeasing tone, "But you surely understand that I can't trust a judgment based on guesses and sensations. Especially when the safety of all citizens is involved."

Tenzin ruffles at the accusation, "Lin didn't become chief because of lucky guesses."

"Captain Beifong," Tenzin winces at the emphasized title, "Was a good chief. Probably one of the best. And she'll be dearly missed."

Korra's body jerks, "What do you mean?"

Tarrlok startles and the surprise on his face reeks of falseness, "Oh, nothing nefarious young Avatar. That was poor phrasing on my part. I apologize," he offers a dismissive gesture, "She presented her letter of resignation this morning. And her desk was empty by the end of the shift."

"Was it a voluntary gesture? Or did you force her hand, Tarrlok?"

Startled by her mentor's direct outburst, Korra feels the air turning tense with an unreleased tension.

"Mere semantics, Tenzin. You know better than most how important that is, especially in politics- Ah, here we are," he trails off to inspect the profile of the mansion unfurling from the cloak of darkness in front of them. Tarrlok crosses his arms and the group halts at the implicit command.

"What really matters here, Tenzin, isn't Lin Beifong. It's that her resignation came right after Miss Sato's interrogatory. That seems suspicious."

The formation of guards shatters as the cold gleam of Tarrlok's eyes reflects on the front gate.

+++

It's Asami Sato herself that greets them at the door. The absence of servants ruffles Korra's assuredness in a motion she can't comprehend. Nonetheless, Asami's lean figure withstands the rough profiles of Tarrlok's armed guards.

The marble of the foyer echoes under Korra's steps.

"Miss Sato," Tarrlok's voice diffuses, "I apologize for the intrusion. But we just have a few follow up questions for you."

"I'll lead you to my father's study, then. If you'd follow me."

The click of closing doors strikes like thunder.

Hiroshi's personal study is a mosaic of notebooks with torn pages and missing covers, a capsized sofa and decorated drawers emptied on the carpeted floor. A couple of guards linger in the hallway while the others pile in silently. When she counts them, Korra notices two more are missing, remained behind at the front gate.

"Don't mind the chaos, please," the heiress waves at the room, freeing a pinned lock from the top of her head, "I haven't found the time to clean yet. Otherwise, make yourself comfortable."

Tarrlok is the only one who picks up an upturned chair to sit. Korra remains standing beside Tenzin and when Asami circles back to her own seat, she has to drag one leg off the floor to move the chair.

"Then you don't mind if I let my men have another look? Just to be certain we had gained all intel the first time."

Asami's nod is so curt it might be a wince.

Korra feels words blurting from her mouth too late to stop them, "What about your servants? Can't they clean up the study?" she carefully avoids mentioning Hiroshi directly.

For the first time, the heiress green eyes pause on the Avatar, her gaze flickering up and down Korra almost casually. It's a moment before she gives her answer.

"Not many wishes to have the name of a criminal employer staining their resume. Especially one who faked his own bending for years."

A pool opens in Korra's stomach and she struggles to picture ornate dishes and perfected dance routines.

Tarrlok crosses his legs, lifting one foot, "And you?"

"Are you asking if I'm a criminal or a non-bender?" Asami's face is pale and drawn.

"Isn't it the same?" Tarrlok says and Korra watches him nod solemnly "Being a non-bender means having a tainted soul, since the gods didn't see fit of giving the natural gift of bending. If a soul is rejected by the flawless gods then how can they hope to be accepted by the flailed society of mindless humans? An inner source of evil so great to be scorned even by our deity..."

Korra hates the sound of those words, but no matter how much she wishes to spit, she's always forced to choke on them.

"The sins of a father aren't easily washed away." Asami says, in lieu of an answer.

Tarrlock's smiles dies on the ripple of his lips as he unfolds his legs.

A rueful smile dawns on the heiress, "Though I can assure you, I'm nor a criminal, nor a non-bender."

"We're here to determine that, Miss Sato," as Tarrlok's words cut, a tearing sound pierces the air and Korra doesn't need to turn to see a guard slashing the cushions of the sofa.

Tenzin's hands remain hidden between the folds of his tunic, "Miss Sato," he speaks for the first time, "You already denied your affiliation with Hiroshi Sato to Chief Beifong. Do you still claim that to be true?"

Asami's eyes flickers to Korra for a brief moment, before turning back to meet Tenzin. She nods.

"Verbal confirmation is preferred, if you'd please," Tarrlok's voice loses the dripping formality, the honeyed coat of false pleasantries fallen apart.

"Yes," Asami's timbre curls, "I had no idea of my father's involvement, nor about his nonexistent bending, even if him leaving Future Industries makes much more sense now. I never questioned his earthbending. It seemed pointless to use it in a house you didn't want to be destroyed," her eyes shoot around in the room, "So the only place he really displayed his abilities were the workshop or the fabric. I loved helping him with his inventions."

Korra gets the feeling Asami didn't want the last words to surface, but her opportunity is lost in her own flinch when another shelves gives under one man's searching with a loud thud. A cascade of books tumbles down to the floor.

Tarrlok motions over the desk and one of his men brings forward a bag.

"Then I suppose you would have never seen this before."

They all watch as Tarrlok subjects Asami to stumble through the tight bindings of the bag. After the last knot gives, a contraption of some sorts emerges from it, a match of split wires and twisted metal parts that cross in a sort of gauntlet. One end is blackened, resembling a burnt.

Once again, there's silence.

"What's that?" Korra twitches under the weight of her impatience, her inexperience mirrored in the flicker of Asami's eyes. She barrels through stubbornly, running head on as usual.

Tarrlok offers another little smile, "That, young Avatar, is one of Hiroshi Sato's inventions. Apparently, it can grant the illusion of earthbending." he snatches the bag off the table, "Like bending could be lowered to a feeble and flimsy creation of a mortal who tries to play god."

The gauntlet gleams, harbouring hidden mysteries. Korra's gaze slowly trails down the wiry junctions, fractured design of a sinewy form. She tries to grasp the feeling of using it under her fingertips, when it buzzes with electricity. Her imagination circles back to the energy that flows and tingles her skin when she bends.

How utterly amazing. "How does it work?" Tenzin asks and Korra basks in his inquisitiveness. No matter how resilient and traditional her master appears, Tenzin is surprisingly open minded when faced with progress.

"My team of analysts is fascinated by the sheer genius behind this invention," Tarrlok palms the gauntlet, seduced despite his hate for the inventor, "Through carefully placed electrical charges planted in the ground, whoever wears this is able to move entire sections of rocks. Something about repulsion and attraction between charges, I believe? It doesn't matter, engineer is a useless field of knowledge for benders."

Korra's uneasiness takes a tumble, "I disagree, Councilman," she falters on the appellation, "It is important to draw and grow wisdom from different sources. If the knowledge has a single root, it will inevitably wither and decay. Studying and understanding other elements and other disciplines, like in this case, is a key element to fairness and strength."

She smacks her lips together, feeling the tangy taste of stale on her tongue.

"A single discipline is doomed to failure, for its weaknesses will turn into cracks over time. Learning from others, even if criminals, will help us find the cracks in our society in time to heal them."

When she pauses, she hears Tenzin clearing his throat. It feels like a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Korra is right, Tarrlok. It's the same ideal Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko followed when they decided to build Republic City. One we should respect, even in regards of non-benders."

Asami's stare burns, a trail of blazing emeralds. Korra dares a smile back at her, one so quiet that feels more intimate than a simple reassurance.

Tarrlok scoffs a dry breath, "Ah, this sounds like important Avatar talk about balance. And who am I to disagree with the Avatar herself?" his voice intones like a disagreement, "I suppose, it's fair to give recognition where it's due. Now a criminal, but lest anyone forget this, Hiroshi Sato was one of the most brilliant minds of Republic City."

Alive but remembered as dead.

"But I bet genius isn't the only trait that runs in the family."

The broken leg of the chair grates dully on the carpeted floor, "Very well," Asami concedes and rises, circling around the desk. In the corner, the sofa bleeds white feathers.

Asami makes her way through the sea of debris without stumbling. She picks a fallen photo and puts it back on the mantelpiece of an extinguished fireplace. She turns the frame to face the wall and Korra notices a crack in the middle.

Korra shifts on her feet to accommodate a small circle around the Sato heiress. Tarrlok lounges in his chair, only half turned towards the middle of the room.

Inhaling deeply, Asami spreads one hand open in front of her, palm up. She flicks her wrist and a ball of fire ignites over her fingers.

It burns like Korra has never seen before.

A streak of purple dances between the rings of fire, an intense colour that envelops the flame around his contours. Instead of burning red or orange, Asami's fire is a vibrant purple.

The ball rustles for a moment before the heiress directs it into the hearth. "Shall we go outside?" Asami says, "I'm not really keen on letting my house burn again."

 _Again?_ Korra wants to ask, but Tenzin waves away her questioning flinch.

The purple light that's burning deepens the creases of Tarrlok's displeasure, "I hope you don't mind if my men carry on with their research."

Korra watches a purple shadow stretching in the emerald of Asami's narrowed eyes.

+++

Tarrlok's evaluation is humiliatingly forceful.

The black sky is repeatedly stabbed by purple arches of fire until the roaring of the flames succumbs to a shiver. Asami lures fire into the world with a violent crackle as her limbs twist in graceful vaults and bending stances. Fallen autumn leaves sizzle beneath her dance, but she doesn't slip once nor loses control of her fire.

Tenzin and Korra stiffen in the open air, avoiding Tarrlok's steely glare.

"Why firebending? Doesn't she have an Earth Kingdom heritage?" Asami's green eyes vibrate in Korra's mind.

The red of her master's robes looks coal under the violet flashes, "I guess it comes from her mother's side of the family. Her mother Yasuko was a firebender, after all."

"She was?"

"Yes, Korra." Tenzin's sigh is drawn and hidden, "Yasuko was a firebender, but most importantly, she was a beautiful and talented singer. Loved by everyone for her beautiful voice and soul. Her concerts used to fill every row in the theatre. It was almost impossible to find tickets for one of her shows."

Asami claps her hands and a surge of purple arches in the air over her body.

"She used to hold small parties at home after these concerts. Small gatherings, with food, wine and music."

Asami's punch surges into a plume of fire as Korra tries to reconcile the heiress' defiant silence with the warmth of a mother figure.

"Then, one night, the Agni Kai Triad attacked the estate during one of these parties. Yasuko was killed by one member of the triad," glowing embers of ash billow the hem of Tenzin's robes, "Killed by her own element... Asami was barely a child when it happened. Losing her mother in such a violent way and now to be robbed of the last of her family..."

Korra's thoughts inevitably chase the bulky profile of her father Tonraq, his image locked in an memory of arms hugging a petite figure made of warm smiles and cold hands. Her own mother Senna had been killed in weird circumstances and segregated to the realm of dreams alongside with Yasuko.

Her circle of thoughts is soon shattered.

The liquid sounds of the night are muted by a new sparkling, a crackling that resounds on a different rhythm. Asami's hand sparks blue as her fingers draw a slow movement in the air.

And lightning strikes a distant star, a flickering point blinking down at them.

The lighting dies from her fingertips as Asami breaks the stance, "Is that all, Councilman?" she asks, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Asami's voice sounds small, a ruffle of emotion that surfaces for the first time during the evening. It sounds plaintive. Young.

"Almost, Miss Sato," Tarrlok grits his teeth and stares ahead, lips thin. "Would you please remove your gloves?"

Korra's eyes lowers to the gloves covering Asami's hands, which she hadn't noticed before.

The black looks smudged against the pale fingers that inch into view as Asami removes the gloves. A guard accepts them with stony silence and, at Tarrlok's nod, burns the fabric with his bending. The smoke that rises from his palm burns black with traces of grease.

"I apologize for the interruption. Please continue, Miss Sato."

Asami replies to his jab with another crackle that generates a purple shield of fire, hands waving in a circular motion. She extinguishes the flame with a tired heave and engages in a new technique. Her motions are still fluid, a shuffle of feet that burns with purple sparks in its wake.

Conceding to a sudden instinct, Korra's orange fire joins the next flash of purple. The flames swirl and burns for a surprised moment before fading next to each other.

Asami's gaze sharpens at her – Korra's mind muddles over the word that better describes it, because it feels her eyes could change colour suddenly, and turn into the green hue of the forest.

The intrigue in Asami's eyes drowns Tarrlok's irked scoff, "I'm not here to see a display of your bending skills, Avatar. But if you insist, I could ask Miss Sato if she'd like to spar with her bending."

The idea shakes Korra's core.

"I believe that's enough, Tarrlok," Tenzin interrupts, "You wanted to verify the nature of Miss Sato's bending. I think this will suffice to quench your doubts, hopefully once for all."

He turns away, "Miss Sato. Thank you for your time. I appreciate it."

Asami bows deeply to him in reply.

Tarrlok stiffens his stance but primly accepts the idea of a retreat. He bows equally stiff, "Thank you for your time, Miss Sato. And please, in the unlikely event that damage has occurred to any of your properties, you may claim compensation from us at the police department."

"I'm sure everything's in perfect order," Asami says and Korra's knuckles pale around her fists. The Water Tribe Councilman turns on his feet and follows the cold stomping of his men outside the mansion gate.

"Let's go, Korra," Tenzin bows again and leaves the Avatar to follow.

Korra lingers in the garden, not brave enough to leave. But not brave enough to speak, either.

Asami smiles a little for both of them, "Meeting you has been an honor, Avatar."

The words stir Korra and suddenly she finds herself wishing she didn't have to leave so soon, "Uh, me too Asami. I mean, Miss Sato, uh... I..." the smile that pulls at her lips doesn't feel reluctant anymore.

"Asami will do."

Korra sticks her hand out, "I'm Korra."

Despite the firebending, Asami's palm are rough, and a little cold in the middle. It feels nice.

"Uh, I hope," Korra stumbles, falters, "I hope this isn't the last I see of you?"

Asami's smile doesn't dim, but Korra can tell something makes her sadder, uncomfortable. For some obscure reason, her voice, when it finally comes again, is thick and palpably sad.

"Have a good night, Korra."

"You too, Asami."

When she reaches Tenzin and glances back, Korra sees the heiress hasn't moved from her spot. Korra raises a hand in the night and waves.

On the dark wall of the Sato estate, one window burns purple.

+++

Alone in her study, Asami slumps down in her chair, mindful of its broken leg.

She tugs at one palm, looking for the edge of the hard rock she had molded into a thin plate to follow the dips and the curves of her hand. They come loose with a satisfying click from both palms, and she shivers at the cold air that nicks her skin. She inspects the flints with a careful eye, looking for imperfections or chinks on their surfaces.

She idly strikes the two plaques against each other and they resonate with a sizzling crackle. A purple flame surges alive between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I really like this one. It's the idea of bending considered sacred and thus nonbenders are shunned from society. Genius Asami must find a way to solve this, of course.
> 
> Might turn it into a whole fic someday, who knows. In the meanwhile, thanks to everyone who read this!


	6. Day Six: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Asami,
> 
> I am flattered you wrote me about this. What it feels like, loving an Avatar. How to be true to someone who will always put the world first. I shall do my best in aiding you.

Dear Asami,

I am flattered you wrote me about this. What it feels like, loving an Avatar. How to be true to someone who will always put the world first. I shall do my best in aiding you.

The first thing I wish to write is this: you are entitled to ignore everything I say in this letter.

Life taught me that all lovers are inventors when they build a relationship, made of words, sighs, memories, touches. Every person is different, inherently so. It cannot be true that my love for Aang will be the same as yours for Korra.

Despite this, I can understand your concerns. I promise I will do my best to meet them.

I believe it was fundamental to me to learn to love both Aang and the Avatar as the same person. This probably sounds confusing, so let me try to explain.

When I met Aang for the first time, frozen in that iceberg, I saw the Avatar. Not Aang, but the Avatar. It was a difficult truth to admit, one I recognized only many years later. The girl in me was fascinated by him, possibly starstruck. I was thrilled of being the one who had found him after a hundred years. I was sure he would save us all from the Fire Nation.

But he was just a child.

I was a child.

I had to grow a lot before even entertaining the idea of a relationship with him. We both had to. That first journey to master the different bendings had been a starting point for us, for our relationship. A start.

After those first days, the Avatar became Aang. And I started seeing Aang first, then the Avatar.

You might believe that to be the correct way to love an Avatar. It is not. Seeing first Aang - or Korra - and then the Avatar means denying an important aspect of their being, of their essence. You might see this in the simplest things, like spending an anniversary together or going on vacation. Other times it's rather unpleasant, like being separated for months and years to build a new city while you have to raise your children alone.

Asami, Korra is everybody's person. She has to be, because the world will always need her. They keep asking and digging for resources and answers and demands. I saw this with my Aang and now I see the same reflected in Korra.

But, my dear Asami, if Korra is everybody's person, who's gonna be hers? Everybody needs a person.

And, if I still know Korra, she'll argue about her being enough for herself. Don't listen to her and instead, make her listen to you. She's strong and stubborn, our girl, and even though she grew so much in these past few years, she will need someone to stand beside her.

You have to be Korra's rock, so she can be everybody else's rock.

There's a reason why both Aang and Korra surrounded themselves with loyal friends, team Avatar.

But I am sure you are already aware of all of that, or else you wouldn't have kept writing all those letters even without reply. Or offered to come and visit the South Pole during Korra's recovery.

Or stand back when she asked to do all of this alone.

Don't be surprised if I know of these events, Asami. This old waterbender still has a couple of tricks up her sleeves to keep track of her family.

Now, I won't lie and say things were always perfect between me and Aang.

We had our fair share of arguments, believe me. Communication is key, as it should be in all relationships, but I believe this is mostly true in our special case. I still cherish the memories of me and Aang talking at the end of the day, about everything and nothing, surrounded only by stars.

That is the reason, Asami, why I believe you are deeply wrong when you write that you feel you have to withheld your problems and thoughts from Korra for fear of burdening her. I know it might sound tempting to bottle everything up, shielding behind the weak reasoning of 'She is the Avatar. She has so many other things going on with the rest of the world, how could my issues compare to hers? Be of any importance?'

You're not the first to think along those lines.

Only because you have to be Korra's rock so she can be the best Avatar, it doesn't mean your feelings matter less. Despite having many people asking for her attention, you'll be the first one Korra wishes to spend time with, the one she confides into. Equally, you have to trust her with your feelings.

This is what means loving Korra as both Korra and the Avatar.

By not confiding your thoughts, you are creating a disequilibrium in your relationship. Simply because you aren't treating her as equal to you. Even though your intentions might come from good, Korra is your partner and you have to trust she'll be with you for every step of your journey. She can and wants to deal with your problems, as petty as they seem.

I learned this after a particular harsh fight with Aang, not too long after Kya's birth.

I was tired of feeling alone, especially in Aang's disappointment. He wished to have a child who could airbend like him, but Kya revealed to be a strong bright eyed waterbender from a young age. And while Aang didn't love her or Bumi any less, his desire for a new Air Nation was almost too strong, sometimes. There was a part of him that couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not because of me, nor for the children, but mostly himself.

It all comes down to legacy, in a sense.

Aang wished to rebuild the Air Nation. Korra lost her connection to all her previous lives and the next Avatar will have only her to rely to.

They are two different events, but connected nonetheless. Being the only bearer of a whole world feels overwhelming.

Both cannot be obtained by living alone, though. I believe I have some merits in restoring the Air Nation: I helped Aang with all of myself, after all. (Do not think of me as vain when I write this, Asami, because I have reached an age where I can say everything I believe, without caring about social norms. I may have picked up a couple of things from Toph in all these years.)

Similarly, Korra will need help. Sadly, my old bones do not quite agree with modern technology, but I am sure a brilliant mind loke yours can find a way to maintain Korra's memories and feelings alive, beside the spiritual plane. After all, and I know Korra herself is worried, nobody really knows what happened with Raava and if Korra will be able to talk with her future lives.

You are the future, Asami. Alongside with Korra and the rest of your friends.

And I am sure the world couldn't be in better hands.

With love, and say hi to Korra for me,

Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already said this, but I don't really like how this turned out. I kept stuttering with Katara's voice and I don't know if I made it justice. But I really liked some themes and ideas... and I wanted to post it anyway.


	7. Day Seven: Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this really necessary?"
> 
> Asami sips calmly at her drink. She's not usually one to indulge herself in alcohol, especially during a lunch in the middle of her workday. Given their company, though, she might find this necessary.
> 
> "Zhu Li insisted."
> 
> "Yes," Korra grouses and the childish drawl makes her sound young, "But Varrick!"
> 
> If Asami shares her girlfriend's feelings, well she's not going to tell.
> 
> "Zhu Li promised he'd be on his best behaviour."
> 
> Korra groans and drops her head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend nobody knows what an eraser is.

"Is this really necessary?"

Asami sips calmly at her drink. She's not usually one to indulge herself in alcohol, especially during a lunch in the middle of her workday. Given their company, though, she might find this necessary.

"Zhu Li insisted."

"Yes," Korra grouses and the childish drawl makes her sound young, "But Varrick!"

If Asami shares her girlfriend's feelings, well she's not going to tell.

"Zhu Li promised he'd be on his best behaviour."

Korra groans and drops her head on the table.

Truthfully, meeting for lunch with Zhu Li and Varrick doesn't sound too awful to Asami's ears. They have to discuss a new plan for the city infrastructure and since it involves the area around the new spirit portal, Korra's presence had been required. After a few tribulations of shifting plans and matching schedules, the four of them had settled for a lunch meeting in a plain but cozy restaurant.

Asami raises her free hand to the nape of Korra's neck, scratching a mellow pattern between her locks.

Criminal tendencies put aside, they had foolishly hoped married life would cut a new man out of the eccentric industrialist. Sadly, all hopes were crushed in a matter of time. Fallen from the helm of progress, Varrick had channeled all of his quirks towards his wife and her career. Grand gestures, full support for her presidential campaign, movers centered on her person... he appeared to be completely invested in Zhu Li. He even vouched for bestowing her name to a street under construction after her victory at the elections.

It was oddly charming.

Korra's unintelligible grumble in the folded napkin interrupts Asami's trail of thoughts.

"What was that, dear?" Asami asks, fingers teasing at Korra's scalp. The Avatar moves, turning her head and Asami's hand moves accordingly. Korra watches her through lethargic eyes, "If you keep doing that, I might fall asleep before they get here."

Asami smiles and withdraws her touch and Korra's nose wrinkles in response. The heiress is tempted to lean in and kiss it.

"I didn't say you had to stop..." Korra sighs, but straightens in her seat. Her plain water remains untouched in the glass.

Before Asami's tone can swirl into a gentle tease, a bell chimes and the restaurant door opens. Varrick marches inside, an exuberant flair to his gait.

Korra's mouth concedes a happy smirk, "Took you long enough."

"Nonsense! One is never too late to do the thing!" Varrick's loud voice carries through the room, "But now that you mention this, I'm actually thinking of making punctuality into a fashion. People could arrive late to appointments and still look amazing. I'll call it stylishly late!"

From beside him, Zhu Li smiles at the pair, "Korra, Asami. Thank you for joining us today. Have you been waiting for long?"

"Not at all, we-"

"I got it!" Varrick interrupts to lay an enthusiastic arm around Korra's shoulders, "We'll call it fashionably late! Eh! This way you'll never be late, only fashionably late! What do you guys think? Eh?"

Zhu Li doesn't bother with a sigh, "We'll work on the branding later, dear. I apologize for our tardiness, but Varrick insisted on driving and since he couldn't manage a parallel parking, we had to find another spot further down the street."

"We can't have the president herself driving a car, like some commoner. And it's those parking spaces' fault! They are ridiculous!" Varrick protests, as he pulls out a chair for Zhu Li, "Who decided to make them so narrow and compact?"

"That would be my girlfriend," Korra replies evenly, "You know, the CEO of Future Industries who rebuilt the city after the spirit vines?"

Varrick crosses his arms obnoxiously, "Well Asami," he says, "I'm sorry but I need to say this. Your parking spots are simply unacceptable. Barely passable. What kind of planning is that?"

"Now, hold on a minute-" Korra begins, but Zhu Li precedes her, "Don't anger the Avatar, dear," she puts the menu between his hands, "Why don't you decide what to order?"

Asami places her hand on the small of Korra's back, and guides her back down in her seat.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Asami says, "I know it wasn't easy to coordinate all our schedules."

Zhu Li smiles congenially, "If one of Republic City's most brilliant minds proposes a plan for the evolving infrastructure of the city, the least I can do is listen. And with the Avatar input and approval it's already one step closer to fruition."

"But first, let us eat!" Varrick exclaims from his seat, nose buried between the pages of the menu, "I'll have this one!"

Zhu Li examines his choice with a critical stare, "You don't like spicy food, so you'll end up complaining about the weird taste of the seal. Plus, you're lactose intolerant, so you can't order meat simmered in milk. I'll order the noodles for you, I've been told they're quite good here and I know you'll like them. Isn't that right, Korra?"

Korra stumbles through her reply, thrown off by the couple's fast dynamic, "Uh, yes they're good. Me and Bolin used to eat here after probending practice." She turns back to Asami for help, but her girlfriend is busy schooling her feature in an even expression, moments away from cracking in mirth.

Their waiter takes orders with a professional bow, writing concise words on a small notebook with a velvety black cover. As soon as he leaves, Zhu Li folds her hands on the table.

"Shall we take a look at your designs, Asami?"

Nodding, Asami turns back to retrieve her blueprints, but Korra precedes her, hands already buried inside her bag. She rifles quickly through the small pile of belongings, before landing on a red binder overflowing with papers. Asami accepts the folder with a grateful nod.

They balance each piece of cutlery in a carefully arranged scheme on the table, so they're able to both eat and discuss schematics at the same time.

"And that should do the thing, right?" Varrick questions, hand folded to his chin in contemplation.

Korra takes the last sip of her drink, "Yes. I'll need to communicate with the spirits first about these changes. But I have no doubts they'll agree," she trails off, noticing something left untouched on Asami's plate.

"Have you spoken to Tenzin yet? I'm sure the Air Nation will want to be involved in the process," Zhu Li points out.

"Not yet," Asami shakes her head, "We wanted to wait for your approval."

She watches as Korra scoops a spoonful of her serving of cabbages, the side to her main course of fish. Half turned in her seat, the Avatar proceeds to eat the entire of her portion in few large bites and Asami's smile tilts in grateful fondness. She never quite liked cabbage, be it a food on her plate or the shoddy work of her rivals.

She nudges her foot on the back of Korra's calf, leaving the touch there. There's nothing sensual in her gesture, just a grounding pressure that feels familiar and comfortable.

"Is that all?" Korra says around a bite of food. She speaks with her mouth full, so when the words come out they sound more like "Ish de a?"

Zhu Li lowers her fork and produces a pencil out of her pocket, "Except for minor alterations. But mostly, yes, this looks like a solid plan for the new district," she says and proceeds to cross out a section from an equation. She ponders for a second before she scratches the paper with the wrong end of her pencil. Asami quirks an eyebrow at the motion, puzzled by Zhu Li's actions.

"What are you doing?"

Zhu Li halts her motion, "Oh, this? It's an eraser."

Asami looks closer, noticing for the first time the pink end of the pencil. It's not made of graphite, nor wood, and it feels softer to the touch.

"You like my new invention?" Varrick snatches the pencil out of her hands, "It's a special kind of rubber, one that can cancel pencil's strokes. It doesn't work with ink, but I'm working on finding a solution."

To demonstrate, Zhu Li doodles a small star in one corner. Using the eraser, she carefully traces over her drawing, until each line disappears and the page turns white again.

"I first thought to produce little squares of this rubber, like portable erasing tools. But then, genius struck!" Varrick continues, wiggling his eyebrows, "What if we put the eraser on the back of the pencil? Then you both have the pencil and the eraser on the same tool!"

Asami touches the rubber again, the pink now stained by a gray smudge, "That's really smart, actually. How did you get the idea?"

Varrick sits back and crosses his arms, expression sombering somewhat, "My dear Zhu Li kept running out of paper in her office quite fast, so I had to find a way to let her save space. With my eraser, she won't have to stop and look for more paper ever again!"

Asami glances down at Zhu Li's notes, letters shaped in a small flowing cursive, neat and elegant even in small corners. She catches Zhu Li's knowing grin, both of them aware that making typos and mistakes falls outside the realm of possibility for the president. She did have a past as an assistant, after all.

"Yes and I thank you, dear. Never be said that the president doesn't have enough paper in her office."

Varrick visibly perks up at the words, that sound so much like something he would say, and his smirk turns satisfied. Beside Asami, Korra leans over her plate in his direction, impressed.

"Woah, Varrick. Think you can let me have one of those? Asami's notebooks are always filled with crossed sections and torn pages. It will be useful for her, too."

A familiar feeling warms Asami's chest and the heiress mirrors Zhu Li's smile, green eyes crinkling.

After another volley of proposals and questions and counterarguments, the waiter approaches their table again to take away the empty dishes.

"May I interest you in a dessert? Our kitchen offers the finest selection of chocolate from the Earth Kingdom."

Never one to turn down more delicious food, Korra accepts two servings, for both her and Asami, but Zhu Li hesitates, eyes flickering downward.

"I shouldn't," she says, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles of her shirt, "The meeting between heads of states is next week and my public relations consultant said-"

"Nonsense!" Varrick springs up from his seat. Despite the thundering, he addresses the waiter in an even tone, "We'll have two as well, kind sir."

The waiter blinks and nods, adding another line to his pad. Zhu Li waits for him to leave their table before hissing at her husband.

"You know why I shouldn't eat that dessert, Varrick, Jin said-"

"You shouldn't listen to that consultant of yours. Jin is just a bloated head, as sensible as a hippo cow with an hernia," Korra's eyes bulge at the image, suppressing a sudden snicker, "There's nothing wrong with your figure, dear."

Varrick brings one hand to his chest and kneels down on the ground. The end of his blue jacket brushes the polished floor.

"You're beautiful, my dear. Even more beautiful now than when I first laid my eyes on you," his moustache twitches with his theatrics, "You are the strongest woman I know and I won't tolerate you refusing your favourite dessert only because of empty words."

An expression of surprise crosses Zhu Li's eyes, "Oh, hush. You say that because you are my husband, so you have to."

The denial spurs Varrick in a series of cheesy compliments that have Korra rolling her eyes at Asami. Opposite of them, Zhu Li doesn't bother to hide the pleased redness that spreads on her cheeks at her husband's words. When their food arrive, she ends up scrapping every morsel of dessert with a pleased hum.

After a fumbled argument about settling the bill, the four of them make their way outside the restaurant in idle chatter. They part ways with smiles and promises of another meeting soon.

Korra waves a lazy hand at Varrick and Zhu Li's retreating backs, "Well, I'm surprised that turned out well."

"Yes," Asami says, entwining their fingers together as they start walking in the opposite direction, "I knew you would end up enjoying yourself. They are a... surprising pair, but pleasant nonetheless."

They fall in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Asami speaks again, "Do you want to do something else? I have a couple of hours before my next meeting and-"

She trails off and stumbles on the curb, caught unprepared by the pull of Korra's hand on her palm, like a dead weight, "Korra?"

The Avatar is frozen mid motion, mouth open in a perfect circle.

"Holy Raava, Asami," Korra states, free hand moving into vague figures and voice warped by shock, "I just realized we sort of- kind of went on a double date with Varrick and Zhu Li! Oh, Raava..."

Astonished, Asami stifles a laugh into her hand, prompting Korra to give her a confused stare. It only takes a second before Asami's hearty laughter steals the entirety of Korra's annoyance and makes her join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun.  
> Also, we all know Varrick and Asami are the 'love to the point of inventing' kind of people, right?


	8. Day Eight: Free day (unspoken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you aren't completely healed, Asami writes, even if you can't walk, ever again, the paper scars under the ink, please.
> 
> She retraces the word until the page wrinkles around the curls of the letters.

_Even if you aren't completely healed_ , Asami writes, _even if you can't walk, ever again_ , the paper scars under the ink, _please_.

She retraces the word until the page wrinkles around the curls of the letters.

_Please, please_ , she writes and struggles and flails and drowns in the river of her emotions.

A drop of ink splashes on the last words, _don't give in, I know you think yourself useless, but I don't want the next Avatar, I want you. Don't give in._

The blare of a faraway siren pierces the stillness of her office

Asami tries to breath, _I can be strong enough for both of us, I can hope for both of us_ she lies _and even if I can't, I can be strong for you. Maybe not for me, but I will give up all of my strength for you._

A log sparks in the hearth, cleaves in two.

_Until there's nothing left for me_ she tries to figure out how to stop the life bleeding out from her beating heart _I know what it feels to be broken, in shards and splinters, I can rebuild myself, I already did, I know what to do to feel whole again._

_I'm a builder_ she writes _I replaced that mirror you broke at the Air Temple_ , her little finger itches, the puckered line of new tissue itching, _but I'm not brave enough to face its reflection alone._

Asami's vision swims, and the letter seems endless. A rattle of thorn and teeth, a desire. _I love you_ the words plunge in the space beneath her ribs _I love you. Please come back to me. Please_

There is a twitch of movement at the edge of her spotted vision. A flicker.

_Do you still have my brooch?_ her smile aches _It was selfish of me, but I wanted you to have a piece of me_ she confesses and the shine in her eyes burns to unshed tears.

_And if you don't like it_ , she bleeds, _even if you don't know it's from me-_

The thought flashes in her mind like the rotating blink of a lighthouse.

_Toss it in the ocean. But please. Come back. Or I can come to the South Pole, it's just a matter of hours. I-_

She crosses out everything thrice, then crumples up the paper.

_Dear Korra_ , she writes again, and let the words spiral in a whirlwind of calm, undamaged sentences about her week _I went to the park yesterday after lunch because my assistant insisted I was spending too much time holed up in my office. So I did some cloudgazing, feeling like a child again and I saw a big long cloud that definitely looked like Naga._

Her words are perfectly aligned, each letter curling upwards on the blank page in a way that makes Asami want to cry. Her voice is raw, her body broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last, hope you enjoyed. Wishing all of you my best :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's my tumblr if you want to day hi 
> 
> [arckee-dreams](https://arckee-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
